The Time inbetween
by lommt
Summary: So this story is about one of my favorite Pride and Prejudice fan fictions called Autumn Changes. It is about how Darcy and Elizabeth meet in Spain one summer and fell in love. Darcy took Elizabeth back to Pemberly to live together, Darcy's father secretly kicked lizzy out, and that left lizzy hurt and pregnant. Darcy did not know. Thy meet again after their child is 3 weeks old.


So this story is about one of my favorite Pride and Prejudice fan fictions called Autumn Changes. It is about how Darcy and Elizabeth meet in Spain one summer and fell in love. Darcy took Elizabeth back to Pemberly to live together, but as always and obstacle stands between the two lovers. Reginald, Darcy's father disproves of Elizabeth and found out Elizabeth is pregnant. Darcy didn't know what was happening and one day came home to find out Elizabeth "left" him, but Reginald really just kicked Elizabeth out. Elizabeth is stuck single rasing there daughter that Darcy doesn't even know about. Rather than the other story I decided to fill in the time gap of four years with only one year, and Darcy finds out three weeks after Rose is born. And is not as cruel to Lizzy as most people put her, and in this story they get along just fine.

It was a perfect fall day not to hot not to cold, leaves turning, and the air was crisp. Lizzy groaned as she reached another contraption. "Are you okay my dear?" asked "Yes mama, just another one." Lizzy calmly replied for her current state. "Oh, I just can't believe the man to do this to my poor child. When I find out who I will, I'll slit his through! Why won't you just tell me the name of this man who did this to you?" "Mother I told you when the day comes I will deal with him." Lizzy instantly started crying "Mama I thought I loved him,I thought he loved me. I was just in love, and we took our affection way to far and now I'm hear all alone, about to become a single mother. I mean my life will change forever. And when I found out I was pregnant I thought he would be hear encouraging me through this, I thought we'd be married. But instead of him it's you and papa who helped encourage me to keep on going with this, even though it should be him!" Lizzy was now sobbing harder than she ever remembered she had. "Oh my poor Lizzy, I love you so much, and your right it should be him doing this, but your father and I couldn't be more happier doing this with you. We all grew closer together through this.' Franny to was on the verge of crying 'You and I have become closer than before going through this together. You will always have us to count on if anything bad or good happens. I love you Lizzy" "Oh mom, I love you to" The two sat there hugging and crying tears of joy and pain together. "Thank you." whispered Lizzy

"Okay I need you to give me one final big push, and your baby will be here!" Said said. "I-c-an't" Screamed Lizzy. Mr and Mrs Bennett shared a look of joy and concern "Lizzy' whispered ,'I need you to bring your baby to this world, do it for me, do it for your mother, do it for your sisters, but most of all do it for you." With one last scream and grunt Lizzy delivered her baby "Congrats you have a healthy baby girl!" Dr. Collins gleefully announced as he placed a baby girl in her arms. "It was all worth it." Elizabeth said as she started to cry more tears of joy "Lizzy it takes a strong person to be a single parent and take on two roles, and in your daughters eyes you will be seen as an amazing person." said. "Mom and dad, I think I'd like to name her Rose. Rose Arabella Bennett" Lizzy said smiling away. "Oh Lizzy, you named her after your grandmother! I love it!" said "I agree with your mom" said. "We should call the girls, they will be excited to here you delivered." said "Oh we could face time them!" Lizzy said. "Very well we will face time them" said. "Can I face time them off my phone?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes!"

As Elizabeth faced time Jane Mr and Mrs Bennett started to take pictures of Elizabeth and Rose. "Hello" Lizzy said. "Oh my gosh Lizzy you delivered, hold on don't show me the baby yet let me get the other girls!" Jane squealed on the other end of the phone. 'Girls get down here quick it's Lizzy'. Elizabeth heard a loud thud then all the squealing of excitement of her sisters. "Okay are you guys ready?" Lizzy asked "YES!'' The sisters replied from the other end. "Introducing Rose Arabella Bennett." Elizabeth said with pride and joy. The next thing Lizzy heard was all the 'aws' and 'Oh my goodness's' of her sisters. "When can we come and see her?" Lydia asked. "What about within the next hour? So I can get all cleaned up, and Rose can get examined." Elizabeth said "Bring dinner a box of pizza or something to" said in the back round. "Okay, we'll get on our way to get the and is it okay if Charles comes with us?" Jane said "Sure after all he pretty much is her uncle in three weeks." Lizzy said "Thank-you! Bye love you!" Jane said "Love you to!" Lizzy said.

THREE WEEKS LATER:

"Hello, Fitzwilliam? It is Charles." "Oh, hi Charles." Darcy replied. "I was wondering if you would just like to stay at my place when you come down to the wedding." Charles said. "That would be nice actually, Could I bring Eleanor to, she would stay in a separate bedroom than me." Darcy said " Its not like we don't have the space of course you can bring her!" Charles heartily said. "Great see you tomorrow then?" "Tomorrow bye!"Bye" Darcy said before they hung up. "Who was that babe?" Eleanor asked as if to pry. "Just Charles we'll be staying at his home for the reception." "OHHHHH so fun" Eleanor said in the most annoying voice ever possible. "We better go and pack then" Darcy said trying to get Eleanor off his shoulders. ' _Why did you ever start dating her if you think she is so annoying' asked an innocent Elizabeth. 'Because my Father likes her, but I wish She'd leave him alone.' Darcy replied._ Instantly Darcy shook his head remembering the girl that left him with his money. He hopped to never see her again. He loved her so much and she betrayed him, but as he thought 'If only she'd look at me now, doing better than ever with a girl that won't ever betray me like that.' He shook all thoughts of Lizzy out of his head and decided to start packing for the wedding.

TOMORROW AT THE ENGAGEMENT PARTY:

"Lizzy can I show off my beautiful new niece to some of the guest please?" Jane eagerly asked "Fine, but bring her back in an hour she'll be due for a feeding, and if you don't bring her back I'll leak and I don't want that to happen." Lizzy sternly replied. "Thank you so much" Jane said as she scooped Rose up to proudly show off her little niece. "Miss. Bennett?!" "Dr. Collins?! What are you doing here?" Lizzy asked very puzzled. "Oh I used to watch Charles when he was just a wee little lad, I was only fifteen when he was born. He was like a little brother of course. Any ways enough about me how are you keeping up with the new baby?" Dr. Collins asked kindly "Very well actually, she sleeps all night and rarely wakes, I only get up two times a night to feed her." Lizzy proudly informed Collins. "That is very good, it's also good you get enough sleep at night, which I am glad you do so far." informed Elizabeth. After an hour Elizabeth began to wonder where Jane was with Rose. She began walking around looking for them when all of a sudden she and a man tripped over each other. "My dress!" Screamed Elizabeth. "I am so sorry ma'am I didn't mean to..." The man stopped talking and looked into the familiar eyes of Elizabeth, Elizabeth was mortified and so was the man "Darcy?" Elizabeth finally said in recognition. "Elizabeth? Why are you here?" "This is my sisters party, why are you here?" "Charles invited me. Why did you leave me?" Darcy rudely asked. "Me leave you? You were the one that left me!" Elizabeth yelled. Every one stopped and stared at the two arguing. "What are you talking about? I came home to find out you left and took MY money. " Darcy remarked. "Lizzy?! What are you doing?" Jane asked as she ran over. Once every one saw Jane run over they decided it best to go back to there own conversations. Rose started to fuss and Elizabeth scooped her out of Jane's arms. Darcy looked at rose and instantly realized that Rose wasn't just any random mans baby, that was his. "Elizabeth! Is this why you left me?" Darcy looked down at Rose studying her face _'She has my hair and her face, but she looks mostly like me!'_ Darcy thought silently. "I thought that's why you left me! You found out and your father said you wanted nothing to do with us. I NEVER left you so stop saying that!" Elizabeth said as she started to walk away with Rose. Darcy grabbed Elizabeth's arm "Wait!" "Let go Fitzwilliam!" Elizabeth said. "You have my child!" Darcy yelled. "That you ignored for ten months, and who needs fed." Elizabeth said as she briskly started walking up the stairs toward Jane's room. "But you didn't even tell me she was existing, let me hold her!" Darcy pleaded. "Get your hands off MY child! She is mine, you didn't even bother to make contact with me the past 10 months, and now you want every thing to do with us!" Elizabeth said irritated. "What are you talking about? My father told me you left with our money!" "He said that you already knew about my pregnancy and didn't want any thing to do with me or the baby! He wrote me a check and told me to get out before you came back, or you'd be upset with me! I sent you texts and pictures of ultrasounds all the time but you never replied, so I decided to leave it be."Elizabeth said as she started to realize what happened. "Lizzy' Darcy said softly 'you know I would never do that to you! Why did you tell my father before you told me?" Darcy asked. Elizabeth began to cry and said "When you left to go get school supplies with Georgina he pulled me in his office and told me to leave. I left thinking that you didn't want a girl you got pregnant. When I showed up to my parents house they were livid with me, but there hearts began to soften, and we grew closer together." Elizabeth Said softly. Darcy and Elizabeth were about to share a kiss before they heard Eleanor, Jane, and Charles coming up the stairs. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Darcy, walked in to the guest bedroom, and slammed the door on Darcy's face. "Elizabeth you can't hide my child from me any more!" Yelled Darcy. "Just go away!"Screamed Elizabeth. "Darcy?! What is going on my dear friend?"


End file.
